Random renin-sodium profiling produces heterogeneous subgroups of low, high, and normal renin essential hypertensive patients. Ten of 34 hypertensive patients (29.4 percent) changed renin categories on repeat examination. Renin values in hypertensive patients are distributed along a continuum from low to high rather than being divided into discrete renin subgroups. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Mitchell, J. R., A. A. Taylor, C. R. Lake, D. E. Rollins and F. C. Bartter: NIH Combined Clinical Staff Conference: Renin-aldosterone profiling in hypertension, Ann. Intern. Med. 1977 (In press).